


Relay

by Illiterate_pirate



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Actually BLACKPINK side POV, Fanfic, Friendship, Gen, Love and Peace, Mentioned BLACKPINK, One Shot, Pre-debut GIDLE, Thai Line, for blinklands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterate_pirate/pseuds/Illiterate_pirate
Summary: Moving forward.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Relay

**Author's Note:**

> When (G)I-DLE and BLACKPINK are mentioned together, think of 3 names and that's like 90% the right guess for the characters.

Her phone screen flashes as she gets a message. An update she has been anxiously waiting for.

The message, written in her native language, says: " _They invited her for a special audition and she showed up. She passed it."_ That's definitely good news. " _Thank you! Thank you so much for telling me!_ ", she replies.

This would be the last time she'd ask information from the insider. She should restrain or else she'll be labelled obsessed. At least her mind is more at ease now. For the past few months, she's been worried about how the girl was doing. So much that she thought about hiring someone to keep an eye on her. She would have called directly if it weren't for the company rules and its crude but effective ability to spy on them. She considered herself lucky when she found an insider who also came from her country. She could pass it off that she's speaking to her family.

Her phone lights up again. She doesn't expect a reply to that. It isn't. It's a call from a friend.

"OHMYGOD! SIS! Someone just auditioned and she sounds incredible! AND SHE'S SO PRETTY! HOW? SHE LOOKS LIKE A POPSTAR ALREADY!"

The way she described her, she already knows who she's talking about. That girl has that impact. Knowing her friend rave about her eases her heart more. She has thought the two would meet much later, but this is a welcomed surprise. They'll get along quite well, she predicts.

"Miyeon? I think her name is Miyeon. They said she's the same age as I am. Wow! Hope we become friends at least. I'm the only '97 liner here-*gasps* Yaaaaahh… She plays instruments as well? Amazing!"

Miyeon is amazing, she knows that. How could she not, they have spent most of their teen years training together. Memories flood her, putting a small smile on her face. Reality washes over and her smile vanishes. The thoughts of could've-been's and would've-been's haunted her, and worse, she entertained them. She knows so much about her but they haven't talked for over a year now. She just misses her so much. But Miyeon is moving forward, and so should she. Before her thoughts get ahead of her, she shut her eyes and made a quick silent prayer for the future to be kind on them all.

"Minnie," her cracked voice made her friend pay attention immediately. "Please take good care of her."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Lisa's POV
> 
> OT4 and OT6
> 
> Their past made them who they are today and, they're doing so well, it shouldn't haunt them.
> 
> This is my thanks to mature fans who respects them and appreciate them as they are now.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> PS: the other fandom isn't tagged because author is a coward
> 
> PPS : MIYEON MENTIONED LISA 😭😭


End file.
